


Je T'aime

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also on wattpad YEET, Angst, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Had to write this since I loved Chat Blanc too much, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Pining, Safe For Work, Spoilers, babies in love, female-male relationship, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paris' heroine has a problem, and it's not Hawk Moth!Ladybug struggles to realize exactly what she feels for Chat Noir, and where that leaves her feelings for Adrien. Chat Noir loses his patience with her and her constant rejections! What will become of our heroes when they're forced to face their feelings for each other?♥ A Ladynoir fic ♥
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Ladybug, Chat Noir/Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir, Mentions Of Adrien Agreste/Kagami Tsurugi, ladynoir
Kudos: 29





	Je T'aime

In Paris, the moon loomed over the city and cast it's romantic light over a world humming with life. City lights did little to take away from a sky full of stars, did little to daunt the beauty of the Siene river, where the last departure of Bateaux Mouches left to bring the people of France and newcomers alike on a tour of the nightly beauty... 

The comforting smells of food hung in the air, warm bread baking for the following morning, the hour where many would turn to rest were the hours crime didn't sleep, sadly. Within the peace and serenity of the city that hummed with life, a loud crash shattered the facade. 

Stepping from around the Eiffel tower, it was a wonder the towering villain didn't clear the sculpture from the foundation it stood on with how it's monstrous steps rattled the iron framing. All peace was forgotten as the large, terrifying, monster of.... Ice cream crashed to the city's floor? Almost easy to miss was the tightened wire around it's ankles, trapping it in restraints that caused it to fall like dead weight and destroy pavement in it's wake.

"There, he's down!" Came the shout of a girl, who stood on the tower fearlessly, gripping onto one of the iron rails as wide blue eyes stared down at the monster that had disrupted the peace of the city in a cautious way as though checking the likelihood it would stand back after a tumble as large as the one it had taken. These blue eyes belonged to the heroine of France, known by everyone in the city as-

"M'lady, I don't think Glaciator is going to stay down with just your yo-yo." Chimed a familiar voice, causing the girl to turn her head to where her partner had appeared out of nowhere. Brows furrowing beneath her mask, she regarded the boy attired in all black with a snappy, "If you hadn't encouraged Andre like you had, he wouldn't have been Akumatized at all, Chat Noir!" Bright green eyes met ocean blue, feigning playfulness despite the bashful smile the hero held at the jab. "Ehe... well-" 

But their conversation was cut short when the rumbled yell escaped the monster that shifted, sluggishly moving to raise itself on it's arms and elbows. Catching full attention of both heroes, the ice cream villain, Glaciator, raised one arm threateningly for an attack. The boy was quicker to react, moving quickly from his signature cat-like squat, and lunging to throw both himself and Ladybug out of the way of harm. Which was easier said than done when they toppled off the tower. 

"cHAT-" the startled scream from the girl was cut short when she gripped tightly to her partner- the attack of the monster hitting where they had just been standing and rattling the entire Eiffel tower in the process. "Hold tight, Bugaboo-!" Despite the confidence in his tone, the strain in his voice as he tore the claws of his gloves into the iron of the tower, was obvious. Sliding with the force of the stop, easily creating a trail of the talons as he gripped tightly onto the other proved difficult. Once they had reached a height that falling from wouldn't bring harm to either, he moved his hand they held them both and they free-fell the rest of the way.

Once hitting the ground, they came undone with the impact. Minor pains rang through both of their bodies thanks to the increased strength and tolerance granted by their Miraculous, though Ladybug took a roll when she was released from Chat Noir's hold, nearly tumbling into range of Glaciator. It was when she stopped,an exasperated noise escaped her upon realizing the creature had torn itself free of it's restraints. 

"You know a 'Thank you so much Chat Noir for saving me, I love you~' would be appreciated now and again, M'la-" "There's no time for your antics, he's getting up!" The dark haired girl interrupted whatever flirtatious spout the black cat had been about to start, shooting back a glare at the other. After all, it was entirely his fault they got into this situation... 

\- 

It had been after the events of an earlier battle that the two found themselves with spare time, something that was rare... Unless, of course it was Mr. Pigeon, Who both Ladybug and Chat Noir knew more fondly as Xavier. Both heroes were adjusted to him being frequently akumatized by Hawk Moth due to his caring nature of pigeons, and the city's distaste and mistreatment of them. 

Having sighed back her annoyance, Ladybug assured the man he wasn't at fault (despite how strained of a smile she had to flash him for this) before the both of them went their own way. 

Or, so she had thought as it was the normal thing to do after a fight and a farewell 'pound it' fistbump that the duo never neglected to have. But when Chat Noir had padded after her, the girl had appeared quizzical. "What are you doing,kitty?" 

"Well," The green eyed hero had cast a sly grin to his partner as he kept a pace matching her own walk, "I figured since I didn't use my Cataclysm, and you didn't use your Lucky Charm, we should have some time before we turn back!" Ah, she had slowly nodded at that, though still not understanding why he insisted on following after her. It was true, though. The power they had that allowed them their powers only weakened or threatened to disappear once they used their most powerful moves. 

"That's the idea, yeah, I still don't know why you're following me though...?" She hadn't sounded matter of fact , only confused, having rested her hands on her hips as she gave the much taller male an expectant look. "I was thinking maybe we could get some ice cream together, m'lady!" He hadn't missed a beat, sly expression turning to a much more exciting one as he had given her an expectant look. It's when it seemed to dawn on her that they never did spend much time together after their battles... For the most part, their relationship was entirely professional, and disregarding the few offhand times they had time to talk around fights, or the few times they had met together mutually, she didn't recall ever having FUN with her partner. 

Which had, in all fairness, primarily been her call. She had established very clearly with the other, that it was unsafe and put their jobs as heroes at risk to know the others identities. Which had caused her to speak up. "I don't think that's a good idea..." But undaunted, he'd seemed to have expected a reply like that. "Don't worry I won't ask about... Well, you, since I know that makes you crabby!" So optimistic despite the soft glower of the girl, he'd continued before she could interrupt. "Unless you're ready to confess your love for me, then I'm all ears~" 

Having given his costumes cat ears a little flick of emphasis had made her groan, though incapable of hiding the smile that broke her lips at his... Cattiness. "You're really persistent.." She'd began, bringing her hand to tap her chin as if thinking while they walked along, enjoying the eager look of the other before sighing decidedly. "Alright, fineeee."

The joy had been instant in the blond hero's eyes, having not given her a second to object before he'd grabbed her hand and pulled her to the direction he pleased.

Which had brought them to Andre Glacier, a familiar kind man who sold ice cream to the people of Paris. Though Ladybug had been well aware of the lore behind the stand. When she seemed hesitant, she couldn't help but give into the sad look Chat Noir wore as she stilled her feet the closer they got to the ice cream stand. 

"Come on m'lady, it's just ice cream!" "Yes, but, people believe that those who share the ice crea-" Interrupted by the warm and jovial voice of the man, Andre had called out to the two heros. "Ladybug! Chat Noir! S'il vous plait, Come here!" The nervousness had increased in her face as the other hero paused, studying her expectantly. He wouldn't force her to go, she'd been aware of that, so it was on her own accord she had given a feeble laugh and approached the man with Chat Noir on her arm.

"Ah yes! Paris' two most valuable heroes together! Jeune amour dans les airs!" He had exclaimed gayly, which had brought a grin to Chat Noir's face, though turning Ladybugs stomach. It was known explicitly between the two heroes that Ladybug was in love with someone already, so the misconception by the people in Paris that they were together had always made her defensive. As it had right then, as well. 

"No no, You have the wrong idea-" She had shaken herself free of her partners hold in order to shake her hands in emphasis. But Chat teased, having wrapped his arm around her shoulder and cast the man who sold ice cream a grin. "Thanks for noticing, Andre! We're here to get some of your amazing ice cream!" 

Clearly stunned into silence by the interjection, Ladybug had turned to glare at her partner for encouraging these thoughts. She had no harsh feelings with Andre, even after the previous time she had accidentally caused him to be Akumatized by rejecting his ice cream. But that had rubbed her the wrong way, perhaps fueled by her annoyance because of the previous battle, she moved her hand and pried his hand off her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Andre, but you have it all wrong." She had started again, noting victoriously that the grin slipped from Chat's face. "Chat and I aren't together. And we're not in love." 

But at that point, only she had been the one who seemed content with this response. Chat had fallen silent, hand having gone to rub the side of his neck to display the awkwardness he radiated, and Andre had looked between the two with a sad expression. "Ah, no need to be shy! If the love is unrequited then I have just the thing for you!" Turning to his cart, he grabbed a cone, "A scoop of-" "No!" This time she had a snappier tone, making both the man and her partner look at her in surprise. 

Having not realized her outburst, her cheeks had flushed in embarrassment when she glanced between them both. Without having thought of the consequence at the time, only wanting to get out of the situation they were in, she had given a groan- then turned on heel and walked off despite whatever Chat said to try and bring her back. The shout of, "M'lady, wait!" Having fell on deaf ears as she removed her yo-yo from her belt, and in a fit of frustration, used it to flee the scene.

She hadn't considered this act would cause Andre to be akumatized, much like before when she neglected to consider the sweet mans regards for love between others. She'd just been filled with the urge to get away and anger towards her partner for letting someone believe they were in love. 

Which brought them to where they were now...

-

The deafening booms caused by Glaciator’s rage drove both heroes away, moving quickly to avoid the spray of ice cream and running along rooftops to avoid the screeching traffic that stopped to stare at the Akumatized man in horror. 

Realizing this method put them in harm's way of the attacks, Chat Noir glanced back at the large monster that sauntered their way, and hastily called out to the red attired girl, “Ladybug, we should stay down low!” 

Nodding quickly, Ladybugs gaze took a moment from staring ahead at upcoming buildings and instead looked to a way of disappearing from Glaciator’s view. Once the idea formed, she quickly grabbed her yo-yo, unfastening it, and shouted to Chat Noir in return. “At the next jump, go down!” 

Doing just that, the both of them shortened their leaps from rooftops and instead fell to the city floor, causing the monster to cease it’s walk of destruction in confusion as he tried to establish a view on the two of them.

Fleeing from the transgressor, both Chat Noir and Ladybug recollected themselves once creating distance, running down the streets of Paris. Hoping to have gone unnoticed by Glaciator, they both took a sharp turn into an alleyway. Only stopping to catch their breath when they heard the thunderous footsteps of the monster in the distance, the two stayed quiet until they were certain they hadn’t been followed.

Leaning back against the wall, Ladybug took a pause to gulp air in her out of breath state,devising a plan in her mind as she normally did. Thinking back to the first time Andre had been Akumatized, she recalled having used his passion for romance to distract him long enough to destroy the Akuma, and though she hated thinking back to that night, she was self aware enough to acknowledge that it had been her fault.

Much like this time, her disregard for Andre’s feelings had caused him to be Akumatized when she’d refused his ice cream. Though this time… It hadn’t been as the heroine Ladybug. It had been as herself, the girl she was outside of this job…

But her mind didn’t wander too much, knowing now wasn’t the time to reminisce.

“I think…” she began, turning to her partner who looked equally as winded,”Our most effective method would be distracting him like we did the last time we helped him.” This caused Chat, who had been resting his hands on his chest when catching his breath, to glance over with a twitch of his catlike ears. “You’re kidding, right?”

Surprised, her exhaustion seemed to leave her mind as she returned his gaze.”Why would I be?” she questioned, though knowing for certain the last time they had fought Glaciator, Chat Noir had felt dejected due to her lack of returning his feelings. But she was used to that,she thought they were both aware that it was a normality between them. He loved her, and she loved someone else.

“Sorry Bugaboo, but I wasn’t to PRETEND to be with you last time, and I’m not this time.” He emphasized the word, green eyes appearing incredulous at even the implication she’d want him to repeat such a thing. It’d been hard for him before, especially after facing such a rejection as being stood up. “We talked about this, you know I-” “You’re in love with someone else, I know.” He cut her short, uncharacteristically defensive as the dark haired girl moved to argue back.

“But it’s easy to forget when your first resolution to a problem we face every day is to PRETEND we’re together. You love someone else, and I told you I understand- if you ever change your mind, I’ll be here for you M’lady. But I don’t like you choosing when it benefits you that I feel the way I do.” 

His words struck deeply, though he looked as loving as he always did when his eyes fell on her. 

And it burned to have that gaze on her. 

She knew what that felt like, to be in love with someone and to have them look over you for someone else. She knew that sting that’d turn into a burn, and the acknowledgment of that kept her quiet for just a moment. That is, before her defensive nature seemed to bubble through her resolve.

“Chat, now isn’t the time for this. You know my feelings, so I wish you’d just stop saying these things- I would never lead you on!” Not realizing her voice sounded more agitated than she expected, nor as loud as she thought, she gave her partner a pointed look to which he returned. “I think it’s a perfect time, actually! If you’re aware of how I feel, why do you ask these things of me? Why do you return my advances- you even flirt back with me!”

Was this really a discussion they had to have RIGHT NOW? Ladybug felt her brow furrow, and she was ready to spout a defensive excuse to her actions- but a loud rumble in the floor snapped her out of the argument and drove the both of their gazes into the direction of the noise. 

“Ladybugggg!” The sing-song voice of Andre rang out from the monster that sauntered into their direction, though not having seen the two still tucked into the darkened alleyway. Holding back a frustrated groan, the heroine looked to her partner, who now wore a much more dead panned expression. 

Words ceased her for a moment, still having trouble handling Chat when he was as petty as he was currently being, but knowing it was her place to apologize nonetheless. “Kitty, I’m-” “Don’t worry about it. We can do your idea.” He said shortly, side stepping the other and reaching behind him to grab the staff from his belt. Matter-of-fact, as though it ceased the conversation, he moved to peek out of the alley while Ladybug took a moment to fight back the retort she already had prepared. 

When Master Fu had told her about feelings arising between the past Chat Noirs and Ladybugs, she hadn’t thought it would be this complicated. 

But never one to put her personal problems before her role as Ladybug, she grabbed her own Miraculous tool and quickly stepped to his side. They could talk about this later! 

Not giving Chat Noir the satisfaction of proving himself to be correct about her lack of empathy (Or perhaps in her own spiteful way, not letting herself prove him right) was her decisive route to defeating this Akuma. Not giving the other an order just yet, she unwound her yo-yo and called out her signature, “Lucky Charm!”

Upon materializing, a look of confusion crossed her face as she quickly captured…. A bottle of oil?

She looked confused at the bottle in her hand, looking up at her partner who seemed equally so confused. “Are you going to massage the Akuma out of him?” He quirked, placing a hand on his hip as the girl slowly shook her head. 

Looking from around the alley corner for the last time, her eyes fell on the distant bridge near the river, and a plan seemed to form in her mind. “No… Remember my earlier plan?” She turned to her partner with a small smile, hoping his playful behavior would still be intact despite such a serious argument. 

It was to her own sad realization when he still looked at her expectantly that of course, he still had unsaid feelings about this. With a slow nod to herself, she began to explain to him exactly what she had planned.


End file.
